


Shifting Deaths

by Cat_Face



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Face/pseuds/Cat_Face
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where respawning and infinite lives are brought to life, enter Eren, a world renowned archer, known for his ability to take down enemies alone, where even a group of 20 were unable to. </p>
<p>And enter Levi, who really tries not to fangirl when he meets Eren, and somehow ends up partying up with the archer to try and duo the boss that even the almighty solo master could not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifting Deaths

**Author's Note:**

> So. 
> 
> In this story:  
> Everybody is in a fantasy MMORPG, where infinite lives are a real, true thing. You feel extreme pain when being killed, but you should respawn in your set camp. You lose one piece of your equipment everytime you die, and you have to pick it up where you dropped it (where you died.) However, you will never lose your main weapon, or your legendary support equipment.
> 
> This makes it extremely dangerous for a solo hunter to die in a hunt, because the monster will see you, and you have no party members to distract it while you pick up the equipment. 
> 
> The equipment in this AU includes:  
> -Chest armor  
> -Pant armor  
> -Belt  
> -Cloak  
> -Darts (poison is optional)  
> -Secondary weapon  
> -Knives  
> -Head protection (is invisible if player wants it to be)  
> -Eye protection (is invisible if player wants it to be)  
> -Support equipment (i.e an extra cape, or a healing clip)
> 
> Legendary support equipment is a small ring or other accessory that grants a specific buff. You get to choose your class and the legendary support once you become of age (15.) Eren is currently 19. 
> 
> You learn your skills by sleeping. Yes. Sleeping. However, if you sleep to much, sometimes you will not be able to be awakened. If you sleep too little, well... You don't learn shit.
> 
> Eren is an Archer. His main subdivision is BARD, where he can heal himself and debuff the monster in many different ways. Due to his legendary support equipment, he's able to use as many arrows as possible.  
> Armin and Mikasa are cats because I couldn't find a way to include them lmao.

Eren Yeager was not someone to mess with.

Not only was he the most highest ranking archer, but he was almost as skilled in the rogue department. (He preferred poison for his melee class.)

He was also the one responsible for killing at least 97% of the bosses solo.

Yes. Eren was able to discover the boss' weak points, and use them to his advantage. He had to prepare himself at the right time, and then strike at a critical moment. Eren is known to take down difficult monsters in a quick and efficient way.

Alone.

A lot of people praise him for his skills, and he always tries to thank them all, but honestly, how can he? It's difficult when there's thousands of those wanting to shower him in grace. He aims to find a place where people can't find him that fast, but it's as if he's a bright star in space. It's almost impossible not to find him, with so many people searching for him.

-

Unfortunately, some people have no common sense when it comes to personal space. Many have sneaked into his private tent. It seems like this particular location is no different.

Although the trespassers might have good intentions, they must know they can't go in. Not with the two cats sleeping, anyways.

-

Eren had come home that day to loud yelling and shouting. Confused and cautious, he had drawn his dagger out and slowly edged into the household...

And immediately dropped his weapon once he saw the scene in favor of trying to hold in his giggles.

There, next to his cot, stood a middle aged man. Two males in their teens, which Eren presumed were the older man's kids, were standing next to the stove, facing the well-known archer. It seems that they did not see him enter, for they were staring down at the beast that was in front of them.

"The beast" was an orange tabby hissing at them, the collar on the cat glowing a bright red. It was not facing its owner, perhaps too occupied with intimidating the unannounced guests.

And to the right, was the man. He was the one screaming bloody murder, but who wouldn't when there was a grey tabby gnawing on his leg. The color on the cat's collar was an ominous black.

Thankfully, the man had seen the archer in his fit of pure terror, and pleaded that he make the monsters tame.

"Oh! Great Yeager, our savior, our lord, please, oh please, save us from the grasping claws!"

The beg had made the brunet double over in laughter, and only then did the cats notice their owner was there. They quickly rushed over to Eren, pawing at his legs, but minding their touches in case they mess up the fabric. The three males who were in the cats' "grasping claws" sighed in relief, then smiled at Eren in awe, not at all offended that he was laughing at them.

"Sir Yeager!" They cried in unison and saluted the Hunter's Remembrance. The name was a fancy title that his admirers had thought up for his legendary salute. It went as: "Fist over the heart and the index finger and middle finger of the left hand over the eyes."

Eren saluted back, grinning.

The two cats on the floor were still a bit ruffled from not getting their beauty sleep. Upon seeing their owner, though, they seemed less hostile. Their collars were back to their normal reflective gold color.

"Sir, we had meant to leave you roses, but we were not aware there were... Creatures, still in the house." The man said, glancing to the furry animals when he mentioned them.  
The animals hissed at him, which made him snap his gaze away.

Eren smiled in apology, scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, I know. Armin and Mikasa are usually napping in the time that I'm gone, you must have woken them on accident." He guessed.

"Yeah, right. _Accident_. They were making such a ruckus. I woke in no time. " A grumpy female's voice invaded the brunet's head.  
"Hell, even Armin was trying to kill them." She continued.

Eren promptly ignored her, and instead offered another smile to the men,"I thank you for the thought, but if you would please, don't come in here without permission? I just don't want these two fur balls to hurt anybody else." He said in a gentle voice. He hoped sounded kind enough as he didn't want to scare them away.

The gentlemen nodded. The sons looked down and uttered a quick apology while the father looked ashamed of himself. 

"Why, yes, of course! We're so sorry, sir. Thank you!" The man said, before ushering his children in a hurry.

"Ah, no! It's fine just don't do it aga..." Eren trailed off, knowing his words were most likely not heard.

He sighed, and sat on the floor between the two cats. Adjusting himself so that he could sit cross legged and not bump into cats currently staring at him, he reached his right hand to pet Mikasa's head. His other hand kept him upright, his palm flat on the ground.

"You know, you could've at least called for me before biting his leg like that." The brunet muttered, but there was a clear tone of affection in his voice.

The grey tabby meowed and nudged her head up into his palm. He let a soft, serene smile spread across his face as Armin climbed over his legs. The orange tabby stared at him with eyes that screamed "Pay attention to me too!"

Straightening his back so that he could use his left hand, he let out a little groan when his back cracked. He blinked and yawned, before patting Armin on the head and continuing to scratch behind the ears. 

"Tomorrow's the big day. It's finally the day where I'll set off and try to get that boss' ass kicked." He whispered, too tired to grin in excitement.

The cats let out a _mrrrph_ in response.

**Author's Note:**

> guys im rlly nervous if u c any mistakes pls let me kno dank for reading ;u; my tumblr is ereri-sheen.


End file.
